De como Hermione supo que Ron era Idiota
by May Traumend
Summary: La proxima vez que haya un baile pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, ¡y no como ultimo recurso! pero ¿qué ocurrió después en el dormitorio de las chicas? un nuevo "De como..." de micoleccion personal. Ya son cinco. ¡Disfrutad!


**Hola chicas… Os traigo un nuevo "De como". Este es un poco más realista, no como el de Hermione y Viktor Krum, que es un poco OOC, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igual, aunque sea cortito. Siempre quise saber que pasaría después de esta escena del libro, en la que vemos que Hermione se va furiosa al dormitorio. ¿Qué pasó después? Sus amigas estaban en el cuarto, y sino de todos modos hubieran subido a cotillear sobre el asunto en cuanto se lo hubieran contado. **

**Yo os ofrezco esa brevísima conversación (estarían cansadas de pasárselo bien, digo yo) en la torre de Gryffindor. **

**De como Hermione supo que Ron era idiota**

_-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cual es la solución, ¿no? –gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira._

_-¿Ah, si? –le respondió Ron-, ¿Cuál es?_

_-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!_

_Ron movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa uera del agua, mientras Hermione se daba media vuelta y subía como un rayo la escalera que daba al dormitorio de las chicas._

Hermione se tumbó bocabajo en la cama, con las horquillas del pelo tensadas por completo en su moño descolocado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la que le abriera los ojos a la realidad? ¿Por qué nunca podía el, por una vez, darse cuenta de lo que sentía cuando la veía a ella con un jugador famoso de Quiddich bailando con ella en una sala concurrida?

Ron siempre pensaba que él iba a ser el primero en todo, que si él la solicitaba ella debía prestarse voluntaria.

"Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tu eres una chica…" resonaba en su cabeza, "¡Qué observador" le había contestado ella, con tanta acidez que un poco de su saliva hubiera hecho un agujero en el suelo.

Llevaba al menos una semana esperando que él se decidiera, ilusa de ella, pensando que él se estaba haciendo el interesante o que le daba vergüenza hablarle fuera de su ambiente habitual y a expensas de Harry y soledad si ellos hacían de pareja en el baile de Navidad. Pero no.

El se dio cuenta cuando Neville ya había hablado con ella, cuando Dean le había ido a decir sobre Seamus, cuando Viktor Krum en persona había confesado que la seguía para pedirle ir al baile con ella.

Y con él era como si oyera llover, hasta que no se dio cuenta de que tenía su paraguas justo enfrente.

En aquel momento subieron Lavender y Parvati, la última muy molesta con Harry. Lavender traía una sonrisa de "no ha estado mal, pero podría haber estado mejor". Habían oído la conversación, si es que así podía llamarse, y habían querido darle un poco de tiempo para que pudiera hacerse la dormida si quisiera.

-Hermione… ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Lavender-.

-¿Cómo va a estar, Lav? Fatal, así me sentiría yo. De hecho, así me siento yo también.

-No ha venido a verme ni una sola vez –dijo Hermione-.

-No me ha sacado a bailar –la siguió Parvati-.

-No me pidió ir con él hasta que fue tarde.

-Me dejó bien claro que era su último recurso.

-No tiene ningún derecho a quejars,e porque él encontró a Padma al fin y al cabo.

-¡Padma! –exclamó de pronto ella-. Padma está que trina con Ron. Dice que no ha dejado de fulminarte con la mirada desde que tu y Krum os dejasteis asomar por el Gran Comedor.

-Y no me extrañaría siendo como es –le respondió Hermione-. Lo siento por Padma.

-Ella encontró un amigo de Viktor con quien bailar –dijo ella, tuteando al jugador como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida-. Pero solo fue una vez antes de irnos a dormir, por lo general ha sido todo un fiasco. Y harry ha desaparecido toda la madrugada.

-Bueno, habrá tenido que hacer cosas del torneo, a lo mejor. No lo sé –le sugirió Hermione-. Él es un campeón, a lo mejor el Baile de navidad era una excusa para que los miembros del torneo hicieran algo.

-Puede ser… porque Diggory tampoco apareció por la fiesta poco después de la cena –añadió Lavender-.

-Y Viktor fue a por bebidas y tardó al menos media hora en regresar –añadió Hermione, a sabiendas de que era mentira. Harry era su amigo y, aunque él tampoco se había solidarizado con ella para pedirle ir al baile, no era lo mismo que Ron, y estaba segura de que él la apoyaba en ese momento en el dormitorio de los chicos-.

-Ya, pero Ron también desapareció, y ese si que no tiene excusa.

-Él nunca tiene excusa aparte de su cerebro de mosquito y sus ideas impulsivas –le dijo Hermione, cargada de maleficencia-.

Las chicas se quitaron sus túnicas de gala escuchando como lo había pasado Lavender en el baile con su pareja, seamus, que le pidió ir con ella justo después de que Hermione le rechazara amablemente. Era un chico torpe bailando y, aunque se lo pasaron bien, Lavender dudaba que fueran a tener alguna cita más. Tras este pequeño discurso, Lavender tuvo el desliz de preguntar que opinaban ellas de su noche, respectivamente, y por desgracia tuvo que aguantar mas chaparrones de Ron, Ron y más Ron Weasley.

-Es tan estúpido a veces, que no sé como ha conseguido llegar a cuarto curso –dijo Hermione-.

-sus modales y su tacto con los sentimientos ajenos es equiparable a la bondad de corazón de Draco Malfoy-fantaseó Parvati, defendiendo interiormente a su hermana-.

-Y Hermione, ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que él pueda estar celoso de que alguien esté interesado en ti?

-En mi puede interesarse quien le plazca –dijo ella sonrojándose, no sabiendo si de la ira o la vergüenza-. Pero lo que no puede hacer Ron es ponerse en modo hermano protector cada vez que tenga una cita con un chico.

-Ya –dijo Parvati-. Ron es idiota.

-si, Ron es un idiota –secundó Hermione. Se tumbó en la cama, bocarriba, observando su dosel rojo de terciopelo.

Había descuidado a Padma para prestarle atención a una chica a la que había dejado de prestar atención… hasta que ella hizo lo propio con él.

Parvati tenía la razón: Ron era un idiota, pero era su idiota y por fin empezaba él a darse cuenta de ello.


End file.
